Ieso Solanoidae
Ieso Solanoidae she/her is a 2019-introduced original character, , and frequent flyer. She is destined to be the next Captain Dapertutto from the opera The Tales of Hoffmann. She is currently attending his First Year (otherwise known as Freedom Year) at Ever After High. Character Personality *Ieso has a lot of confidence in herself! It's far from arrogance, she just knows her own worth and believes in her abilities. **actually dislikes people who feel they need to go out of their way to prove how good they are at something. pride is a sin you fool *Not very susceptible to panic. She is a firm believer that things will work out in the end (tied to predestination). cool as a cucumber, and often the person to say "well, calm down. we can work through this." *While she isn't mean, her prescence can be intimidating. She's great at academics, has many hobbies, well-rounded in general. Also very sure of herself, and can get snooty if you're not as virtuous as she thinks everyone should be. She'll be nice, but rather standoffish. *She isn't shy? but she's definitely an introvert, and finds dealing with people all the time very exhausting. *Puts a lot of stake into following rules and obeying authority. Very structured in her life, and so doesn't like it when that structure is messed up. *can kinda be a little bit holier-than-thou sometimes. sniffs disapprovingly at anything less than the absolute pinacle of piety. *Her beliefs are very strongly tied to the concept of predestination. Basically, all events are already decided by the Authors (god), and so are people's fates. **Thus, being a royal. She thinks rebelling won't work because one way or another, your destiny will happen. **And, going against your destiny is going against the author's will, which will lead you to a sad and unfulfilling life. Follow your destiny, because that is the right path. **She's fine with a villainous destiny and going through with it even though she's a virtuous person. Giulietta/Chiara is to be killed, because she is destined to. The world will collapse if they don't go through with their stories. *also kinda tied to utilitarianism. An individual with a destiny is useful because they continue the stories, continuing the world running. They're "actions that maximize happiness and well-being for the majority of a population." people who don't follow their destinies will be risking the lives of everyone else, the majority of the world. Appearance Ieso's a girl of average height for her age, about 5'3" when assuming a power stance. She has dark brown skin that almost glows, and not just because she takes really good care of her skin. If you look closely you can find a spray of freckles across her face, from being in the sun often. She's very cute! She looks like an indignant child (aka just a regular child) most of the time, and you may feel as if you've suddenly aged into a withered old grandmama with a desire to feed her puddings and pinch her chubby cheeks. She has bright gold eyes that are constantly alert. They're framed with long, fluffy, almost feathery eyelashes. Her eyebrows are average. I dunno, they're just eyebrows. They're hidden by her bangs, so you can't tell if they're golden or not. Interests Archery Ieso enjoys archery, but one of her biggest pet peeves is when someone assumes she's a cupid. Angel, does archery, they link the mental dots. Nevertheless, she joined the archery team, and has proved her skills, though being one of the youngest. Rock Climbing It's a cool interest. Every summer since she was small, she'd go vacation with her family, somewhere where there's good places for rock climbing. It's always fun for her, and she's disappointed that there aren't any good rock climbing gyms close to Ever After. Going rock climbing is an activity she'd suggest as a group activity! Rollerblading You can find her whizzing about Bookend every afternoon for her daily fresh air and break from studying. A rollerblade rink is also a place she'd suggest going to as a group bonding experience. Video Games Ieso enjoys video games in moderation, like the well-rounded teenager she is. Her favorite genre of games are life simulation games, like The Sims, where she plays God (haha). She could spend hours just building houses and dressing up the characters. She also likes platformer games, and is quite good at them. Playing the Cornet After discovering the meaning behind her surname, Ieso thought it was just natural that she'd need to pick up the trumpet. Unfortunately she didn't really have a knack for it, and got discouraged. She made a switch to the cornet sometime in her middle school years and worked at it until she was somewhat decent. Religion She's an angel, which is pretty strongly tied to Christianity. Abilities flying Fairytale - The Tales of Hoffmann How The Story Goes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Tales_of_Hoffmann How Does Ieso Fit Into it? why do angels have last names? cause it's a sick last name that's why Parallels *As explained below, Ieso is the Greek goddess of recuperation from illness. Captain Dapertutto creates a poison in the story. Viewpoint on Destiny royal or die, nerd Name Ieso is the Greek goddess of recuperation from illness. It's positive and hopeful, fitting for an angel, and terribly ironic with her destiny. Solanoidae comes from the scientific subfamily Solanoideae, for the plant angel's trumpets. You can see why I used it. It's terribly pretty too! Ieso Solanoidae just sounds like a bright, elegant, fantasy name, so I'm really happy with it, even though I don't get to explain 87654567 layers of meaning this time. Education Class-ic Schedule 'Freedom Year' 'Legacy Year' 'Yearbook Year' 'Fourth Year' Hextracurricular Activities Archery Team Ieso takes being on the archery team very seriously, thus she makes it a point to be punctual to every meeting, and help clean up the equipment afterwards. However, she vehemently refused to participate in one memorable meeting, when she saw Raven Queen and her budget doll buddies at the range. Trivia *She's from Switzerland as a nod to her origins. I originally used Ieso as a name for a Swiss character, while she was just a character I drew constantly. That character fell out of use and I thought, "hey, she looks like an Ieso," and that's that. *Her favorite food is listed as a "specific brand of clementines" aka, Halos. *In the future, years after destiny, Ieso gets into a major accident and gets turned into an android. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Angels Category:Swiss Category:Donut's Stuff Category:Donut Hunters Category:Work in progress Category:The Tales of Hoffmann